


Cały twój (tylko dzisiaj)

by carietta



Series: princess!series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17/25, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach, wyciągając kartę z tylnej kieszeni i przesuwa ją przy zamku, otwierając go. Harry oddycha z ulgą i prawie znów się potyka, śpiesząc się, aby wejść do środka i Louis śmieje się w głos.<br/>— Jesteś nieco niezdarny, co? — mówi tonem na wpół drażniącym, na wpół pogardliwym i Harry cieszy się jedynie, że nie palą się żadne światła, ponieważ jest całkiem pewien, że okropnie się rumieni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cały twój (tylko dzisiaj)

**Author's Note:**

Harry jest zdenerwowany i podekscytowany jednocześnie.  
Mężczyzna przy barze obserwuje go od samego początku; obserwuje, jak Harry tańczy i ociera się o nieznajomych na parkiecie. Jednak Harry nie jest zainteresowany żadną z osób, które go dotykają, ponieważ cała jego uwaga jest skupiona na obserwującym go mężczyźnie — na ostrych i niebezpiecznych niebieskich oczach. Jest w tym coś ekscytującego — coś w tańczeniu z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, kiedy już ma kogoś na oku; kiedy wie, że ten ktoś jest tak samo zainteresowany nim i Harry pławi się w tym uczuciu.  
Piosenka jest szybka, bit głośny i pulsujący w jego żyłach. Kolorowe światła są jasne i elektryzujące, co tylko potęguje odczucia Harry’ego. Przygląda się, ocierając biodrami o ciepłe ciało za nim, jak mężczyzna dopija to, co ma w szklance (wódkę, najprawdopodobniej) i jak oblizuje powoli i celowo usta, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry’ego.  
Harry patrzy, jak mężczyzna patrzy na niego.  
Mruga i chyba tyle już wystarczy.  
Mężczyzna odstawia naczynie na bar i odpycha się od niego, powoli kierując się na parkiet. Harry uśmiecha się krzywo i odsuwa od ciała za nim, od silnych dłoni ściskających jego biodra i ignoruje wołanie, aby wrócił. Zbliża się do mężczyzny, wychodząc mu naprzeciw i kiedy znajdują się już blisko siebie, zatrzymuje się, by przyjrzeć mu się uważniej.  
Z tej odległości jego oczy wydają się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie, ostre i elektryzujące. Jego włosy są nieco za długie, odsunięte z czoła — brązowe i wyglądające na miękkie. Ma zarost i zarysowane kości policzkowe, i Harry chce wiedzieć, jakby to było poczuć je ocierające się o jego policzek, szyję, brzuch i wnętrze jego ud.  
Chce dotknąć.  
Mężczyzna sięga po niego pierwszy, przyciągając go do siebie silnym ramieniem. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wyższy od nieznajomego, ale mężczyzna jest pewny siebie, silny i wysportowany, więc różnica w ich wzroście nie ma większego znaczenia. Pozwala odciągnąć się w stronę kąta pomieszczenia, nieco z dala od masy ocierających się o siebie ciał.  
Mężczyzna przyciska go do ściany i nachyla się do jego ucha, aby zapytać:  
— Jak masz na imię, kochanie?  
Harry drży na to określenie i dźwięk jego głosu — wysoki, ale równocześnie zachrypnięty.  
— Harry.  
Czuje, jak usta mężczyzny unoszą się w uśmiechu.  
— Witaj, Harry. Ja jestem Louis.  
Dłonie znajdują się na jego biodrach, kciuki gładzą skórę tuż nad paskiem dżinsów. Zarost Louisa drapie go delikatnie, gdy mężczyzna całuje miejsce za jego uchem; krew Harry’ego krąży w żyłach szybko i niebezpiecznie.  
— Ile masz lat, kochanie? Wyglądasz trochę za młodo, jak na takie miejsce — mruczy Louis i Harry drży, chwytając za klapy jego marynarki.  
— Siedemnaście — mówi, odchylając nieco głowę, aby dać jego ustom i zębom łatwiejszy dostęp do swojej skóry. Jęczy lekko, kiedy Louis składa pocałunki w dół jego szyi, zatrzymując się tam, gdzie może wyczuć szaleńczo bijący puls; przygryza to miejsce, ssąc później.   
Harry rozszerza lekko nogi i Louis chyba rozumie, o co prosi, ponieważ wciska pomiędzy nie jedno ze swoich ud.  
— Już jesteś twardy, skarbie — mówi i Harry jęczy, odwracając głowę po pocałunek.  
Louis z chęcią spełnia jego prośbę i Harry prawie osuwa się na podłogę.  
Mężczyzna jest silny i pewny — przejmuje całą kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, wsuwając język w usta Harry’ego. Chłopak nie może zrobić nic, oprócz uchylenia warg pod jego naciskiem, jęcząc z głębi gardła, kiedy Louis przyciska go mocniej do ściany. Zaczyna ocierać się o jego udo — odczucie jest brutalne i cudowne, ale i tak niewystarczające.  
Jedna z dłoni Louisa zaciska się na jego szyi, odchylając głowę Harry’ego w tył, aby mężczyzna mógł pogłębić pocałunek. Harry czuje, jak jego druga dłoń wsuwa się pomiędzy ich ciała, obejmując wypukłość w jego spodniach i naciskając na nią mocno.  
Właśnie tego mu brakowało — odczucia oddania komuś całej kontroli, pozwolenia drugiej osobie, aby robiła wszystko, na co ma ochotę. Dotyk Louisa sprawia, że Harry czuje się przyjemnie podekscytowany i chłopak już wie, że spodoba mu się dzisiejsza noc. Może nawet bardzo.  
Louis odsuwa się na moment.  
— Pojedziemy do mnie? — pyta.  
Harry kiwa głową, może nieco zbyt ochoczo. Louis śmieje się i znów złącza ich usta, całując go powoli i obiecująco.

* * * 

Pierwszym, co do niego dociera po wyjściu z samochodu — który sam w sobie powinien był wystarczyć, serio — jest fakt, że Louis jest bogaty. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był w tej części miasta i gdyby był odrobinę mniej zamroczony alkoholem i podnieceniem, zdecydowanie czułby się nie na swoim miejscu.  
Jednak teraz jest nieco rozproszony, ponieważ Louis przyciska go do ściany w tej samej chwili, w której wchodzą do windy. Harry chciałby zadać kilka pytań — na przykład, jak Louis zarabia na życie i ile dokładnie ma lat, chociaż jasne jest, że jest sporo starszy od Harry’ego — ale usta mężczyzny znajdują się na jego i Harry jakoś nie ma ochoty dłużej rozmawiać.  
Ze strony Harry’ego, pocałunek jest chaotyczny, ale mężczyzna zachowuje się spokojnie i opanowanie, przyciskając go do ściany i odchylając jego głowę w tył, aby móc pogłębić pocałunek. Harry ściska ramiona mężczyzny, paznokciami drapiąc materiał jego marynarki.  
Jęczy, kiedy Louis się odsuwa i mężczyzna śmieje się cicho przy jego ustach. Harry otwiera oczy — nie wiedział nawet, że w ogóle je zamknął — kiedy Louis ciągnie jego dłoń, wyprowadzając z windy na korytarz. Potyka się o własne nogi i Louis uśmiecha się krzywo na jego rumieniec.  
Zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach, wyciągając kartę z tylnej kieszeni i przesuwa ją przy zamku, otwierając go. Harry oddycha z ulgą i prawie znów się potyka, śpiesząc się, aby wejść do środka i Louis śmieje się w głos.  
— Jesteś nieco niezdarny, co? — mówi tonem na wpół drażniącym, na wpół pogardliwym i Harry cieszy się jedynie, że nie palą się żadne światła, ponieważ jest całkiem pewien, że okropnie się rumieni.  
Drzwi zamykają się za nimi.  
— Mniej gadania, więcej akcji — stwierdza zachrypniętym głosem.  
Louis śmieje się i przyciska się do jego pleców, ramionami obejmując go w pasie. Harry lgnie do dotyku, drżąc, gdy Louis wciska twarz w jego szyję; zarost drapie delikatnie wrażliwą skórę.  
Mężczyzna całuje jego kark, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę i gładząc skórę jego brzucha. Harry jęczy i przyciska się do ciała Louisa, czując na wpół twardego penisa tuż przy swoim tyłku.  
— Chyba bardzo tego pragniesz, prawda, kochanie? — mruczy Louis do jego ucha i Harry kiwa szybko głową, nawet się nie zastanawiając. Louis śmieje się nisko i Harry drży. — Nie martw się, zajmę się tobą.  
Kładzie dłoń na ukrytej w spodniach erekcji Harry’ego, przesuwając po niej drażniąco palcami. Harry wypycha biodra w stronę dotyku, przekręcając głowę w bok. Louis całuje go, naciskając mocno na jego penisa i Harry jęczy w usta starszego mężczyzny, poruszając niezręcznie dłońmi w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czego mógłby się złapać. Ma wrażenie, że za chwilę bezwładnie osunie się na podłogę i powinno to być żenujące, ponieważ obaj są nadal całkowicie ubrani, a Louis dotyka go tylko dłonią, ale.  
Jest w nim coś, co sprawia, że zmysły Harry’ego szaleją. Nigdy jeszcze nie zachowywał się tak w łóżku — nie błagał, ani nie skamlał — ale może chodzi o to, że Louis jest opanowany, pewny siebie i _starszy_ , i właśnie to sprawia, że Harry rozpływa się pod najprostszym dotykiem.  
Odsuwa się od pocałunku, dysząc. Nacisk zamka spodni na jego kutasa zaczyna się robić niewygodny, więc wyjękuje imię Louisa.  
Jest ciemno — nie palą się żadne lampy, a jedynym źródłem światła jest to wpadające przez otwarte okno, ale Harry’emu i tak udaje się dostrzec zadowolony uśmieszek na twarzy mężczyzny. Ma tylko nadzieję, że jego własny rumieniec nie jest tak oczywisty.  
Dotykające go dłonie znikają nagle i Harry prawie upada, kiedy ciało, o które się mocno opierał, odsuwa się. Potyka się lekko, ale nagle na jego ramieniu pojawia się ręka, prowadząca go w ciemnościach i pokazująca drogę.  
— Po prostu idź przed siebie, kochanie — szepcze Louis i Harry drży.  
 _Dlaczego_ mężczyzna ciągle powtarza te zdrobnienia?  
Oczywiście, Harry nic sobie z tego nie robi — jasne jest, że Louis używa określeń typu „kochanie”, „skarbie” i „kocie” ze wszystkimi — ale słuchanie tego wysokiego, cudownego głosu sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej miękną mu kolana.  
Jest tak pogrążony w myślach, że nie zauważa nawet, że znajdują się już w innym pomieszczeniu. Dłoń Louisa ściska raz jego ramię — pewnie i mocno — sprawiając, że Harry zatrzymuje się. Mruga, lekko rozszerzając oczy, gdy dostrzega duże łóżko przed sobą, ponieważ, cholera, prześcieradła wyglądają na zajebiście miękkie i drogie. Rozgląda się, zauważając wysokie od sufitu do samej podłogi okno, które zajmuje całą ścianę pokoju. Może dostrzec niewyraźne zarysy budynków w dali i widok rozprasza go na moment.  
Oczywiście do chwili, kiedy Louis popycha go na łóżko.  
Materac zapada się pod nim i Harry przekonuje się, że tak, odczucie tej pościeli przy jego rozgrzanej skórze jest niebiańskie — i wzdycha, podsuwając się nieco w górę i odwracając tak, że leży na plecach na samym jego środku, rozrzucając ramiona w bok. Zerka na Louisa stojącego w nogach łóżka i przyglądającego mu się z rozbawieniem.  
Harry uśmiecha się powoli.  
— Więc? Na co czekasz?  
Louis mruga, zanim potrząsa głową, obchodząc łóżko, póki Harry nie musi przekręcić głowy w bok, by nadal móc go obserwować. Patrzy, jak Louis zrzuca marynarkę, pozwalając by spadła po prostu na ziemię. Kładzie jedno kolano na łóżku i Harry nie może oderwać wzroku od tego, jak jego koszulka opina mu tors.  
— Jesteś dość niezwykły, kochanie — oznajmia i Harry szczerzy się.  
Louis ściągą swoją koszulkę przez głowę i chłopakowi napływa ślina do ust. Dostrzega zarysy tatuaży zdobiących jego skórę, ale jest zbyt ciemno, aby mógł dokładnie powiedzieć, co przedstawiają. Unosi się, podpierając łokciami i patrzy, jak Louis wchodzi na łóżko, rozpinając pasek. Przełyka. Jego kutas drga w ciasnych dżinsach, gdy nie odrywa wzroku od rozbierającego się mężczyzny.  
Louis uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.  
— Wydaje mi się — zaczyna, całkowicie wyciągając pasek ze szlufek — że to odrobinę niesprawiedliwe, że tylko ja się tutaj rozbieram, kochanie.  
Harry mruga kilka razy, z trudnością przyswajając słowa Louisa w tym stanie, zanim zrywa się na kolana. Zdejmuje koszulkę, odrzucając ją na bok i potrząsając głową, by pozbyć się włosów z twarzy. Potem zabiera się za dżinsy, drżącymi palcami rozpinając zamek i klnąc cicho, gdy próbuje je z siebie ściągnąć. Również skopuje je na ziemię i waha się tylko sekundę, zanim ściąga również bokserki, pozwalając by spadły gdzieś na podłogę.  
Znów spogląda na Louisa. Mężczyzna ma na sobie teraz tylko spodnie i Harry może dostrzec zarys jego twardego penisa uwypuklającego cienki materiał. Przełyka głośno i Louis znów się krzywo uśmiecha, podsuwając się w jego stronę i popychając go na poduszki.   
Harry rozszerza nogi, kiedy Louis zaczyna się między nimi ustawiać i mężczyzna przesuwa kłykciami po jego policzku. Harry lgnie do dotyku, przymykając odruchowo powieki.  
Krzyczy, gdy Louis szczypie go w sutek. Natychmiast otwiera oczy i widzi, że Louis śmieje się z niego cicho. Mężczyzna znów to robi — przesuwa kciukiem po szybko twardniejącym sutku i pociera go pomiędzy swoimi palcami.  
Pierś Harry’ego wygina się na tę pieszczotę i Louis pochyla się nagle, zamykając usta na drugim sutku. Harry kwili, gdy mężczyzna przesuwa po nim językiem; jego zarost drapie bladą i nieoznaczoną skórę. Czuje pieczenie, ale jest w tym coś niezaprzeczalnie przyjemnego, co sprawia, że wiruje mu w głowie.  
— Wiesz — mówi Louis, odsuwając się nieco i po raz ostatni liżąc sutek Harry’ego. — Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem kogoś tak wrażliwego, jak ty, skarbie.  
Harry nie wie, czy powinien odebrać to jako komplement, ale i tak za taki to uznaje. Louis przesuwa kciukiem po jego wargach i Harry wysuwa język, liżąc go. Mężczyzna wsuwa dwa palce do jego ust i Harry jęczy dookoła nich, ssąc i zasysając policzki, jakby były najsmaczniejszym, czego kiedykolwiek próbował.  
— Masz bardzo ładne usta — mówi Louis, zabierając palce i zastępując je swoim językiem. Harry ochoczo odpowiada na pocałunek, jęcząc, kiedy Louis wsuwa się do środka, smakując go. — Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak obejmują mojego kutasa.  
Harry jęczy w głos i Louis połyka ten dźwięk. Całują się przez chwilę, nie przestając powoli ocierać się o siebie biodrami.  
Louis odsuwa się pierwszy.  
— Pozwolisz mi zobaczyć swoje usta, owinięte wokół mojego kutasa, kochanie?  
Harry kiwa ochoczą głową, sięgając dłońmi ku spodniom Louisa. Skamle w proteście, kiedy mężczyzna stacza się z niego, na co ten tylko się śmieje.  
— Nigdzie nie idę, skarbie — mówi, opierając się o stos poduszek ułożonych przy zagłówku łóżka. Harry błyskawicznie ustawia się pomiędzy jego nogami, pocierając policzkiem o krocze mężczyzny i przesuwając ustami po zarysie twardej erekcji.  
Louis wsuwa palce w jego włosy — jeszcze ani nie ciągnąć, ani nie popychając. Harry sięga w górę, aby ściągnąć jego spodnie i mężczyzna unosi biodra, pomagając mu pozbyć się ubrania. Pozwala, by spadło na podłogę, zanim wraca do poprzedniej pozycji i przełyka głośno, kiedy napotyka przed sobą twardego penisa mężczyzny.  
— No dalej — mówi Louis, naciskając lekko dłonią na tył jego głowy. — Wykorzystaj do czegoś te twoje śliczne usteczka.   
Harry bierze głęboki wdech, zanim nachyla się, chwytając w dłoń podstawę członka. Wysuwa język, przesuwając nim po główce, zanim zamyka wokół niej usta i ssie. Louis mruczy nad nim, głaszcząc go kilka razy po włosach.  
Zamyka oczy, gdy zniża głowę, biorąc Louisa głębiej w gardło i ssąc coraz mocniej. Jest zdeterminowany, aby wziąć go w całości; poczuć, jak boli go szczęka, kiedy jego wargi coraz mocniej rozszerzają się wokół twardego członka. Przyciska płasko język do tego, co już znajduje się w jego ustach, kręcąc kółka nadgarstkiem dłoni, która nadal trzyma podstawę. Palce Louisa zaciskają się na moment na jego włosach, zanim uścisk znów słabnie.  
Harry odsuwa się, znów przesuwając językiem po główce, skupiając się przez chwilę na tej części. Bierze ją w usta, liżąc, a potem pieszcząc ją ustami, smakując pierwsze krople nasienia i czując, jak jego ślina spływa powoli wzdłuż trzonu penisa. Louis klnie cicho, co tylko mocniej Harry’ego nakręca. Wsuwa go z powrotem w usta, zabierając dłoń i przyciskając ręce płasko do bioder mężczyzny. Zamyka oczy, zniża głowę mocniej i mocniej, aż czuje, jak członek Louisa uderza w tył jego gardła.  
— Kurwa — klnie Louis, unosząc drugą rękę i również kładąc ją na głowie Harry’ego. — Jesteś w tym taki dobry, księżniczko.  
Harry otwiera gwałtownie oczy i krztusi się, odsuwając szybko i kaszląc w wierzch dłoni. Czuje, że na jego policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce, ale słowa Louisa wędrują prosto do jego kutasa.  
 _Księżniczko._  
Kurwa. Nie powinno mu się to tak bardzo podobać, ale jednak.  
— Co się stało, kochanie? — pyta Louis, masując palcami skronie Harry’ego, przez co chłopak znów zamyka oczy, praktycznie mrucząc z przyjemności. — Lubisz być nazywany księżniczką?  
Harry drży i kiwa głową, patrząc spod półprzymkniętych powiek na krzywy uśmieszek mężczyzny.  
Louis przyciąga go do szybkiego pocałunku i Harry podsuwa się na kolanach, jęcząc w jego usta. Ociera się o mokrego od śliny penisa mężczyzny, kwiląc, gdy ten kładzie dłonie na jego tyłku, ściskając mocno. Harry odsuwa się, chowając twarz w szyi Louisa i dyszy, nie przestając się poruszać.  
— Louis — jęczy, zaciskając mocno powieki.  
Louis ucisza go łagodnie, zabierając ręce. Znów ustawia Harry’ego w poprzedniej pozycji pomiędzy jego nogami, przesuwając kciukiem po kąciku jego ust.  
— Pozwolisz mi wypieprzyć swoje usta, księżniczko?  
Harry dławi się własnym oddechem, kiwając drżąco głową. Louis głaszcze go po włosach i uśmiecha się. Harry’emu udaje się jakoś odwzajemnić ten uśmiech.  
To w sumie nieco dziwne, bo poprzedni partnerzy Harry’ego nie byli zbyt skorzy do rozmowy czy uśmiechów. Nie nazywali go tak, jak Louis i nie głaskali, ani nie mówili, że jest w czymś dobry. Nigdy również nie przejęli nad nim całkowitej kontroli i Harry uznaje, że bardzo mu się to odczucie podoba.  
Louis popycha go i Harry otwiera szeroko usta, biorąc mężczyznę głęboko w gardło, zmuszając się, by oddychać przez nos. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, próbując poruszyć językiem najlepiej jak może, mając usta pełne kutasa, kiedy Louis ciągnie go w górę za włosy, ale nie wysuwając się z niego do końca.  
— W porządku, księżniczko? — pyta i Harry zerka na niego spod rzęs, kiwając lekko głową.  
Louis uśmiecha się zanim znów naciska na jego głowę, ale tym razem unosi jednocześnie biodra, pieprząc gardło chłopaka.  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się, a on sam porusza rękoma w poszukiwaniu oparcia i w końcu kładzie je na udach mężczyzny. Ściska je mocno i rozluźnia gardło tak bardzo, jak może, pozwalając mężczyźnie robić to, co mu się żywnie podoba.  
Szybko powstaje niezły bałagan — ślina wypływa z kącików jego ust, spływając w dół trzonu penisa. Jęczy, kiedy Louis przyśpiesza ruchy bioder, niemal brutalnie pieprząc jego usta. Jego własny penis ciąży mu pomiędzy nogami, ociekając nieprzerwanie spermą i brudząc prześcieradła, i Harry chwyta go w rękę, dopasowując jej ruchy do tempa mężczyzny.  
Nie może uwierzyć, że go to podnieca — fakt, że ktoś pieprzy jego gardło, używając jego ust niczym zabawki. Jest w tym coś seksownego, coś, co sprawia, że ciepło rozlewa się po całym jego ciele. Zaciska dłoń na swoim penisie, obciągając go mocniej i rozprowadzając po nim własne nasienie, które ułatwia mu ruchy.  
Nagle Louis odsuwa jego głowę i Harry wciąga gwałtownie powietrze. Widzi, jak mokry jest penis mężczyzny od jego własnej śliny i ta myśl sprawia, że skamle wysokim jękiem. Louis przyciąga go do pocałunku, przyciskając ich ciała do siebie i zmuszając go, aby zabrał dłoń ze swojego penisa.  
Harry ściska mocno jego ramiona, ocierając się teraz o Louisa. Szarpie się zaskoczony, kiedy dłoń mężczyzny zaciska się na jego tyłku. Wsuwa się w szczelinę pomiędzy jego pośladkami, pocierając suchym palcem o wejście.  
— Proszę — charczy Harry, głosem niskim i zachrypniętym od penisa mężczyzny. Ociera się mocno o jego ciało, wypinając jednocześnie tyłek ku dłoni, chcąc, aby Louis przygotował go palcami i wypieprzył mocno w materac.  
Louis ucisza go i sięga po coś pod poduszkę, wyciągając spod niej na wpół pustą butelkę lubrykantu oraz prezerwatywę. Harry chce zapytać, dlaczego trzyma te rzeczy akurat tam, ale jest zbyt rozproszony widokiem Louisa otwierającego ową butelkę i wylewającego zawartość na swoje palce, by zbytnio się tym przejmować.  
Czystą dłoń kładzie w dole jego pleców, naciskając i zmuszając, aby Harry pochylił się nieco do przodu. Chłopak chwyta się jego ramion, wciskając twarz w zgięcie jego szyi i skamląc cicho, kiedy Louis w końcu rozszerza jego pośladki, muskając mokrymi palcami jego wejście.  
Drażni się z nim przez chwilę, zanim wsuwa jeden palec do samego końca. Biodra Harry’ego szarpią się mimowolnie, ale dobrze przyjmuje to wtargnięcie. W końcu nie jest to jego pierwszy raz i pieprzył się na swoich palcach wystarczająco długo i często, że to odczucie nie jest dla niego obce.  
Louis porusza lekko palcem, mrucząc do jego ucha:  
— Robiłeś to już wcześniej, prawda, księżniczko?  
Harry kiwa raz głową, wciskając twarz w jego pierś i wypychając się w stronę poruszającego się w nim palca.  
— Możesz przyjąć jeszcze jeden, prawda?  
Harry znów kiwa głową, uchylając lekko usta, kiedy czuje szturchnięcie drugiego palca przy swoim wejściu. Zaciska mocno powieki, kiedy Louis wsuwa go do środka, natychmiast je rozszerzając.  
Wie, że mężczyzna nie szuka jeszcze jego prostaty, całkowicie skupiony na tym, aby porządnie go rozciągnąć. Przygotować go do wzięcia jego kutasa. _Kurwa._  
Odwraca swoją uwagę przyciśnięciem ust do obojczyka mężczyzny i ssaniem mocno skóry, pławiąc się w jęku, który słyszy.  
— Twoje usta są takie cudowne, kochanie — chwali go Louis i Harry wierci się, zarumieniony z przyjemności.  
Odsuwa się, gdy kończy robienie siniaka tuż nad zakręconymi literami tatuażu. Chciałby, aby w pokoju było nieco jaśniej, żeby mógł zobaczyć wszystko dokładniej, ale jego tor myśli zostaje przerwany, kiedy Louis wsuwa w niego trzy palce jednocześnie.  
— Och, kurwa. — Opada na niego, dysząc przez otwarte usta. Palce Louisa zginają się w nim, tym razem szukając już prostaty. Harry zaciska dłonie na jego ramionach, wbijając mocno paznokcie w skórę, kiedy Louis w końcu ją znajduję, pocierając ją mocno i nieprzerwanie. — Kurwa, Louis.  
Druga dłoń mężczyzna wplątuje się w jego włosy, odchylając głowę Harry’ego, obnażając gardło. Przyciska usta do bladej skóry, gryząc i ssąc, zostawiając tam swój własny ślad. Nie przestaje pieścić prostaty i penis chłopaka zaczyna ociekać jeszcze mocniej pomiędzy ich ciałami.  
— Je-jestem gotowy, Louis, proszę — skamle Harry, wyginając plecy w łuk i ruszając biodrami.   
Louis nie odpowiada natychmiast, nie odrywając ust od karku Harry’ego i pieprząc go palcami, póki Harry nie odnosi wrażenia, że zaraz zemdleje od nadmiaru doznań.  
W końcu mężczyzna odsuwa się, całując lekko siniaka, którego zrobił, przestając poruszać palcami, ale nie wysuwając ich. Puszcza włosy Harry’ego, chwytając w zamian tył jego karku, łącząc ich usta w powolnym, brudnym pocałunku.  
— Jak mnie chcesz, księżniczko? — pyta, zabierając palce i chwytając prezerwatywę.  
Harry drży.  
— Tak… jak teraz. Chcę cię ujeżdżać.  
— Tak? — Louis rozrywa opakowanie zębami i Harry zabiera mu je drżącymi dłońmi.  
— Pozwól mi.  
Odsuwa się w tył, przesuwając kilka razy dłonią po penisie, lepkim od schnącej śliny i spermy. Naciąga na niego kondoma, przełykając, gdy czuje, jak członek pulsuje pod jego palcami, gruby i twardy.  
Nie może się doczekać, by mieć go w sobie.  
— Wstań w takim razie, kochanie — mówi Louis, ustawiając go na kolanach.  
Harry sięga za siebie i chwyta podstawę jego penisa, nakierowując go na swoje wejście. Louis trzyma obie dłonie na jego pośladach, rozszerzając go i kiedy główka penisa znajduje się przy jego wejściu, Harry obniża się, zaciskając mocno powieki na odczucie wsuwającego się w niego członka.  
Kiedy znajduje się w nim główka, reszta penisa wsuwa się z łatwością. Harry otwiera usta, jego rumieniec sięga teraz w dół, aż do unoszącej się szybko klatki piersiowej. Nachyla się w przód, opierając dłońmi o ramiona starszego mężczyzny. Louis gładzi uspokajająco jego biodra, podczas gdy on poprawia swoją pozycje, czując, jak Louis wsuwa się do samego końca.  
Jest gruby i gorący, a sam nacisk boleśnie przyjemny i Harry czuje, jak penis Louisa drga w nim nieprzerwanie. Przyzwyczaja się przez moment, oddychając ciężko przez usta i mężczyzna czeka na niego cierpliwie, nie poganiając go.  
Kiedy w końcu Harry zbiera się w sobie, unosi biodra aż znów nie znajduje się w nim sama główka, zanim opada z powrotem.  
— Kurwa — sapie.  
Louis zaciska dłonie na jego biodrach, kiedy Harry powtarza ten ruch.  
— Jesteś tak kurewsko ciasny — sapie, podrywając biodra przy każdym ruchu chłopaka w dół.  
Harry wie, że mężczyzna bardzo się stara, aby pozwolić mu kontrolować tempo i nie zatracić się w tym obezwładniającym cieple.  
Naprawdę to docenia, ale chciałby również, aby to Louis całkowicie przejął nad nim kontrolę. Zwiększa tempo, opadając na niego mocno i zmieniając kąt uderzeń w poszukiwaniu swojej prostaty. Kiedy w końcu na nią trafia, odrzuca głowę w tył. Główka członka ociera się o niego w ten idealny sposób, sprawiając, że przeszywa go błysk przyjemności i Harry jęczy w głos.  
— Kurwa.  
— Tutaj? — pyta Louis, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź zanim zwiększa uścisk na biodrach Harry’ego, wbijając się w niego mocno. Harry jęczy i opada na niego bezwładnie, gdy penis mężczyzny nie przestaje uderzać w jego prostatę. — Jesteś taki cudowny, księżniczko. Jesteś taki. Kurewsko. Cudowny.   
Ostatnie trzy słowa są podkreślone ostrymi szarpnięciami bioder, które sprawiają, że Harry szlocha w jego ramię.  
Teraz leży już tylko na nim bezradnie, pozwalając, by mężczyzna pieprzył go tak szybko i mocno, jak tylko zapragnie. Czuje się otwarty w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów, penis Louisa wsuwa się głęboko w niego, podczas gdy jego własny członek jest uwięziony pomiędzy nimi, ocierając się mocno o brzuch Louisa i sprawiając, że jego umysł wiruje.  
Prawie krzyczy, gdy jedna z dłoni mężczyzny sięga za niego. Louis pociera palcem miejsce, w którym są złączeni.  
— Lou-Louis, co… — reszta zdania zamiera mu w ustach, kiedy Louis naciska na jego bez wątpienia zaczerwienione wejście, a czubek jego palca wsuwa się delikatnie do środka. Na tyle głęboko, aby Harry szarpnął się nad nim i wystarczająco, aby wcisnął paznokcie w skórę jego ramion. — Kurwa.  
W następnej sekundzie Louis chwyta go za biodra, zniżając go na swoim penisie do samego końca i trzymając w miejscu, podczas gdy on porusza ostro biodrami. Harry drapie go, czując jak jego członek wciska się w niego głęboko, bezlitośnie ocierając się o prostatę. Nacisk doprowadza go do szaleństwa i jest przyjemny, i niewystarczający równocześnie, i Harry nie ma pojęcia, co ma ze sobą zrobić.  
— Kurwa, Louis — wykrztusza i nagle świat zaczyna się kręcić jeszcze mocniej, gdy mężczyzna ich przewraca.  
Głowa Harry’ego ląduje na poduszkach i ledwo ma czas, aby dojść do siebie, zanim Louis zaczyna pieprzyć go krótkimi, szybkimi ruchami, które sięgają głęboko. Drapie paznokciami prześcieradła i odrzuca głowę w tył, pozwalając mu zgiąć jego nogi tak mocno, że praktycznie dotyka kolanami klatki piersiowej.  
Pod tym kątem penis Louisa wsuwa się jeszcze głębiej i Harry szlocha z nadmiaru przytłaczającej przyjemności. Czuje zbierające się w podbrzuszu wirujące ciepło i zaciska mocno palce u stóp. Jest tak kurewsko blisko i ktoś musi go po prostu dotknąć.  
Louis w jakiś sposób to wyczuwa, ponieważ nagle zaciska dłoń na jego zaczerwienionym penisie i porusza nią w rytm swoich ruchów.  
— No dalej, księżniczko — sapie. — No dalej, możesz to zrobić.  
Trzy ruchy ręki wystarczą, aby Harry spuścił się na jego dłoń i swój brzuch. Mięśnie jego tyłka zaciskają się, gdy dochodzi, jego wejście drga wokół kutasa Louisa i mężczyzna jęczy nisko.  
Puszcza jego penisa, ale nie przestaje go pieprzyć i nogi Harry’ego zaczynają drżeć. Jego całe ciało nie przestaje się trząść od siły tego orgazmu. Opuszcza nogi, rozłożony na prześcieradłach i Louis pieprzy go mocno po raz ostatni, również dochodząc.  
Harry drży, gdy mężczyzna wysuwa się z niego, przyglądając się niemrawo, jak zdejmuje kondoma, zawiązuje go na końcu i niedbale rzuca na podłogę. Harry marszczy nos.  
— Nie masz kosza, czy coś?  
Louis gapi się na niego przez chwilę zanim parska głośnym śmiechem, zaskakując tym chłopaka.  
— Idź po prostu spać, kochanie.  
Wygląda na to, że używa tych zwrotów również po seksie. Harry jakoś nie ma zamiaru na to narzekać.  
Uśmiecha się do niego leniwie, zatapiając w miękkie poduszki i pościel. Wzdycha z przyjemnością na odczucie delikatnego materiału przy swojej rozgrzanej, spoconej skórze. Jest mu miło i wygodnie. Zamyka oczy, czując jak materac ugina się za nim, gdy Louis również się kładzie, ale zasypia, nim ma szansę jeszcze się nad tym zastanowić.

* * *

Następnego ranka łóżko jest puste, a pościel obok niego zimna. Jeśli Harry ma być szczery, czuje się odrobinę rozczarowany. Przyzwyczaił się do takich sytuacji - wymykał się w tym roku z mieszkań i domów już wiele razy, ale w Louisie jest coś takiego, co sprawia, że jakoś nie ma jeszcze ochoty opuszczać mężczyzny.  
Ubiera się po cichu i przeczesuje dłonią rozczochrane włosy. W świetle dnia pokój wydaje się być większy, gdy poranne słońce wpada przez to ogromne okno. Kiedy wychodzi z sypialni, spodziewa się, że Louis będzie tam na niego czekał, ale kolejny pokój również jest pusty.  
Potrząsa głową i wychodzi z nieco ciężkim sercem.  
Znaczy, ciężkim do chwili, kiedy już we własnym mieszkaniu sprawdza telefon i widzi wiadomość od nowego numeru:  
 _dzięki za wczoraj, księżniczko. dobrze się bawiłem ;)_

**KONIEC**


End file.
